


On Unfamiliar Ground

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: The Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal find themselves having to share a room and a bed in order to gain upper hand during important diplomatic negotiations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agnosiabeforecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnosiabeforecoffee/gifts).



> I got this awesome prompt on Curious Cat: Forced to share a room on a tense diplomatic mission where they can't show their hosts event the slightest hint they are anything less than the most unified leaders of the First Order. Bonus points if there is added resentment (on top of the usual resentment) by one due to deeply buried pining.
> 
> I hope I've managed to fill it at least to some degree.

“I suppose one of you is responsible for this _massive_ cockup?”

The barely contained fury in Hux’s voice mirrored Kylo’s feelings exactly. He had held himself in check until the cheerfully chattering protocol droid had left the suite, but his rage was now seriously in danger of boiling over.

Their aides, pale and trembling, were tapping their datapads furiously and comparing notes.

“Um. Sir, please –“

“Which one you did this?” Kylo roared, pointing an accusing finger at the officers. They flinched in unison.

“Supreme Leader!” The braver - or foolhardier - of the aides held out her datapad like an offering to appease the suddenly woken and wrathful deity. “We believe it’s a simple mistake in translation. No one is to blame.”

“A simple mistake? That is your excuse?” Hux had clearly reached the point where mere anger had transformed into murderous intent. He spoke with the silky, calm voice of a sniper about to pull the trigger. Kylo almost forgot his own temper at the sight of his second-in-command advancing on his subordinates, nostrils flared and eyes bulging.

“Grand Marshal, sir, please – you remember the press release upon your promotion? Well, in the local language the word _promotion_ can also be interpreted as ascending into the position of a spouse, a highly respected state of being in the local community, and your rank of Grand Marshal, sir, _that_ could be translated as, um, the one in charge of the royal bedchamber, yet another highly coveted position – “ The second aide, a short, blonde man trailed into silence, clutching his datapad to his chest.

“ _Bedchamber_.”

“Yes, sir. I apologise, sir.”

“Bedchamber.” All colour had drained from Hux’s face and he stared at his lieutenants, the leather of his gloves creaking as he balled his hands into fists.

Kylo snorted a disbelieving laughter. “Are you saying the reason we’re expected to share rooms is that the locals believe us to be married?”

Hux was still mouthing the word _bedchamber_ but paused abruptly. “This is good. We can work with this. It will be to our advantage.”

“What? No! Absolutely not!”

“Think about it, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, giving Kylo a warning look. Arguing in front of the crew would not help their cause. He came to stand right in front of Kylo, turning his back to the aides and lowering his voice to a whisper. “This miserable little planet holds all the resources we sorely need. And the access to the Tebanian trade routes. This is too good of an opportunity to pass by. Correcting the mistake would only serve to embarrass our hosts and make them less amenable to our requests.”

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, we could just turn our cannons on the key government buildings and be done with it.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can’t do that until we have the resources to carry through with the system-wide invasion and we’ll only have them once the negotiations are successfully completed. So please, Supreme Leader, just play along and pretend we’re happily married.”

Kylo pursed his lips in distaste but he had to admit Hux was right. If they wanted the ensure the Order’s continued success – hells, its very survival – they couldn’t let their personal interests to get in the way.

“Very well, _darling_. For the next two days I’ll be your heart’s intended.”

Hux made a satisfyingly offended grimace at the endearment. Kylo left him to dismiss the younger officers and decided to make a tour of the suite to calm his nerves. It was only for a couple of days. He’d make it. Easy.

He paced from the living room to the adjacent bedroom, on to the balcony overlooking a small garden with an ornamental fountain, then returned indoors, too restless to stay still. Two whole days (and three nights, some deeply buried part of his mind whispered) in shared rooms with Hux. Shared fresher. Shared sofa. Shared balcony and a kitchenette and –

 _“HUX!_ With me, now! _”_

The Grand Marshal came running, blaster drawn. Kylo gestured at the room at large.

“Look!”

“What is it?” Hux checked the room, opening cupboards and looking behind the curtains. “I see no danger.”

“There! Look!”

“Supreme Leader. That is a bed. Surely you have seen one before?”

That was it. Kylo couldn’t rein in his temper any longer. He grabbed Hux by the lapels of his greatcoat and dragged him forwards so quickly the man dropped his blaster. “How many beds do you see, Grand Marshal?” he growled. “Surely you can count?”

Kylo narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at Hux, held mere inches from his face. The Force danced at his fingertips and he sensed more than saw Hux preparing to flick out the blade strapped to his forearm. Hux held his glare. His lips were parted, and angry red blotches appeared on his pale cheeks. He tensed under Kylo’s grip and leaned forwards, all but coming to share Kylo’s breath. Kylo felt his cock becoming heavier between his legs, slowly starting to fill out. Hux came closer still, eyes fluttering shut, and Kylo tilted his head to meet him -

“Oh! Sirs! I do apologise, I did not mean to interrupt!” The droid had returned and stood gleaming in the doorway. “I came only to announce that the dinner will be served in an hour, if you will. Plenty of time to kiss until then and afterwards, I’m happy to say.”

Kylo released the Grand Marshal by shoving him away, breathing deep to steady himself. Hux kept his eyes on him as he took a few steps back, almost panting, and bent to retrieve his weapon. He holstered it and smoothed his wrinkled clothes, all the while giving Kylo his deadliest glare. “Well then, sweetheart,” he snarled, “we’d better get ready.”

“As you say. Dearest.”

The tension in the room dropped down gradually and by the time the droid had meandered out of the suite the atmosphere felt almost like normal. Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Two days! It wasn’t easy. He wouldn’t make it.

“Supreme Leader? Are you all right? I will happily sleep on the sofa for the duration of this visit if sharing the bed is your concern.”

“No, Hux, that won’t work. If we don’t want to get caught in the lie, we can’t risk leaving any evidence for the housekeeping to find. The Prince will have his eyes and ears among the staff.”

Despair filled Kylo’s entire being. This wasn’t the first time he had to share a bed, and he wasn’t overly concerned with his rank and privilege. It was Hux. The brilliant, ruthless, beautiful and lethal man he had lusted after, pined for and regularly soiled his sheets to ever since all those years ago he had seen him take down an entire fleet of enemy vessels without even raising his voice.

Snoke had gone to great lengths to drive it into him that Hux was a distraction. A hindrance on his way to power and complete understanding of the Force. He had tried to make himself hate Hux and to banish any and all lingering thoughts about him. In the process he had only managed to make Hux despise him which just made everything worse. Hux was the one thing Kylo wanted but could not have. Worse still, he could not just solve the problem by killing Hux. The galaxy was his to take and mould to his will, but he couldn’t do it alone. That extra power came through the First Order, and to access that he needed Hux. He supposed on some level the same applied to Hux, and so they were locked in an inescapable maze of love, lust, self-loathing and shameful daydreams.

Or at least Kylo was. He was pretty sure Hux simply hated his guts and only put up with him until he could safely dispatch Kylo and seize control of the Order.

“Supreme Leader.” Hux had moved to stand on front of him, hands folded behind his back and a serious look on his face. “We need these negotiations to succeed. So much work has already gone towards this event, and in the light of the losses we’ve endured – I don’t need to tell you how dire our situation really is. If there’s anything I need to know, sir, if you feel you cannot keep up the pretence, you must tell me now.”

“I know. I can do this. Just give me time to adjust.”

“You have half an hour.”

Hux turned away and strode into the living room. Kylo flopped down on the soft mattress, spreading his arms and heaving yet another sigh. He remained in place until he heard Hux clearing his throat. The Grand Marshal stood in the doorway, one hand behind his back and the other curled into a fist and raised to cover his mouth. “It’s time, sir. We are expected at the palace.”

Kylo remained silent during the ride through the city. People had gathered to watch them drive by, waving little flags and some of them even cheering. It was almost touching, even if he suspected a good number of them had only joined the crowd because they either wanted to cross the road or thought someone was handing out freebies.

The royal palace of Yaoruta Prime was an understated but very tasteful building, with large windows and a couple of tall towers to set it apart from the mainly low-rise buildings of the palace compound. Their speeder drove through the main gates and into a courtyard lined by guards and officials.

They climbed out of the speeder and waited for their accompanying gaggle of lieutenants to organize themselves out of their transport before starting towards the entrance. Kylo nearly lost his footing when Hux took a quick step forwards and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s elbow. From behind them came the unmistakable sound of a datapad hitting the pavement and scrambling footsteps to retrieve the fallen item. Hux walked on with steely determination, mouth pressed into a tight line as if daring anyone to comment.

Hux’s touch was so light Kylo barely felt it through the thick fabric of his sleeve. It still made his skin tingle and commanded his full attention. He forced himself to walk on as if nothing had happened, as if it was utterly commonplace for him to strut about with his Grand Marshal on his arm. They stepped from bright sunlight into a dim anteroom and Kylo was still blinking when they were led down an airy, bright hallway towards another pair of ornate, large doors which opened as they approached. Hux’s battling emotions swirled in the Force. He was torn between wanting to roll his eyes at the extravagance and being impressed by the show of power.

Prince Dartura Jalba was waiting for them in his grand reception room. He was a dark-skinned man in his prime, a tall, imposing figure in heavy, embroidered robes. Something about the situation reminded Kylo of Snoke and he hesitated and nearly stopped at the door. Hux tightened his grip on his arm and kept them marching forwards. Kylo rolled his shoulders and lifted his jaw. He would not yield to anyone ever again. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, destined to lead the galaxy by the grace of his own deeds and the blood running in his veins.

At the end of the room a buried instinct surfaced and told him to kneel. Instead he merely inclined his head a fraction of an inch.

“Supreme Leader. Grand Marshal. Welcome.”

There was a fair amount of curiosity in the Prince’s gaze as he took in Hux’s hand resting on Kylo’s arm. Kylo looked straight into his eyes and covered Hux’s hand with his own. He was keenly aware of the Prince’s courtiers nudging each other and whispering in the background.

“Your Highness,” Hux was saying. “We thank you for receiving us. We are certain that this marks the beginning of a long and mutually beneficial co-operation.”

The Prince nodded and stepped down from the low dais. “I believe that too. But let us not talk business tonight. I’m sure you need your rest after the long journey. Come, let’s eat.”

He led them to the adjacent dining room with low-hanging chandeliers and long tables. The tables were decorated with flowers and little glowing crystals which drew Kylo’s attention until he dismissed them as not kyber but something purely decorative. Their place had been set at the end of the room, on either side of the Prince. Hux’s touch lingered on Kylo’s skin when they separated to take their seats.

“I’m curious,” the Prince said noncommittally after making himself comfortable, examining his elaborately folded napkin. “I don’t believe your matrimony ever made the news. Men of your stature tying the knot should make the headlines across the galaxy.” He cast a sidelong eye on Kylo. “I am well aware of the differences of definitions on certain words between my native language and that of the Galactic Basic.”

Hux had frozen, holding his napkin over his knees for a few heartbeats before setting it to cover his lap. He was blinking fast and opened his mouth to say something. _Perfect_ , Kylo thought, all he had to do was fake a laugh at the mistake and he’d be freed of this madness. He cleared his throat before Hux could get a word out.

“Oh, we decided to celebrate only after we’ve secured the Order’s victory,” he heard himself say. “Until then we must keep focused and not waste valuable time on frivolities. Our ceremony was very private and only those who served as witnesses to our union know about it. It was merely a happy coincidence that our languages collided in such a manner. We are relieved to ditch the pretence for a few days. Almost like the honeymoon we’ve yet to have.”

He clamped his teeth together to stop his mouth from running. Hux was staring at him, eyes wide and with a slightly manic gleam to them. The Prince fought against a smile for a second, then nodded sagely. “Really? Then I do feel very privileged indeed,” he said raising his wine glass. “To your happiness. May the years be long and fruitful.”

“Thank you, Your Higness,” Hux murmured, drinking deeply from his glass. Kylo could have sworn the prince winked at him but then the starters were served, and his stomach rumbled in response. The rest of the dinner was spent in idle chat, both parties avoiding any controversial issues and keeping the mood light. Kylo was slightly taken back at Hux’s capability to switch from the stern commander of a star destroyer to the smooth and suave dinner guest.

During the dessert, a pastry so sweet it made Kylo’s lips stick together, the rapidly approaching night suddenly brought home the reality of their shared hotel room. He glanced at Hux who was prodding the unfamiliar sugary treat on the glass plate before him. With great care he tried a small bite, then almost inhaled the dessert, surreptitiously chasing the last remaining crumbs with his index finger. Kylo had to look away when Hux sucked his bottom lip to get to the last remainders of treacle. It was only the first evening and already he felt overwhelmed.

Finally, Prince Jalba folded his napkin beside his empty plate and rose to his feet. “I thank you for your company. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so I bid you good night.”

Hux took Kylo’s arm again as they walked out of the dining room. He didn’t let go until they were back in the speeder and on their way back to the questionable comfort of their room. Kylo resisted the urge to rub his arm to keep the feeling of Hux’s touch from evaporating.

Hux kept quiet, poring over his datapad, and Kylo was grateful for it. With each passing crossroads the hotel drew closer like the inevitable fate, and for once Kylo would have been happy to forgo the escort and the traffic restrictions along their route to make the journey last longer. He bounced his leg and tapped his fingers against the seat. Hux gave him a couple of sidelong glances but refrained from commenting on his nervous fidgeting.

They were surrounded by guards and innumerable lieutenants in the lobby and the elevator but all too soon the door of their suite swished shut behind them, abruptly cutting out the murmur of noises made by a hallway full of people. Kylo looked morosely around the living room. Hux seemed just as hesitant. He removed his greatcoat but seemed reluctant to part with any other item of clothing. “Supreme Leader –“

Kylo did not let him go any further. “I’ll take a shower,” he declared, blurting out the first thing that popped into his mind.

Hux seemed almost relieved at that. Kylo marched into the fresher and only started to remove his clothes when the door was firmly shut behind him. He stepped into the cavernous shower equipped with far too many knobs and buttons for any practical use. He frowned at the array and pushed a couple of buttons at random. Rain-like mist descended from the ceiling and quiet birdsong filled the air. Kylo growled in annoyance, pushed some more buttons and the mist transformed into a regular shower. With a little fumbling he managed to adjust the temperature to almost scalding and stepped into the spray. This was a mistake. A huge mistake. He should have taken the way out the Prince offered, laugh at the translation mistake and strongly hint at getting a second suite for himself or Hux.

Kylo let the water run down his body for a good while before reaching for the soap and shampoo. He cleaned himself, brushed his teeth and feeling only marginally relaxed he shut off the water and towelled his hair dry. He looked at the pile of gaberwool and body armour on the floor and realised he had not brought a change of clothing with him. Donning the sweaty and travel-dusty clothes held no appeal, so he braced himself, wrapped the towel around his waist and clutching his clothes against his chest like a shield he walked out of the fresher.

“Your turn.”

Hux made a little throaty sound but grabbed his things and went for his ablutions. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor when he passed Kylo and actually turned a little sideways to avoid any accidental contact.

“Supreme Leader,” was all he said before disappearing through the doorway. He emerged a little while later, looking perplexed. “Something’s making noises in the shower,” he said, pointing towards the offending fixture. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“I pushed a button and it started playing. I believe it’s meant to be calming. Anyway, I don’t know how to turn it off.”

“Huh.” Hux considered this new revelation about his commanding officer. He shifted his weight and clenched his jaw, and apparently concluded that the harmonious trilling was not a part of some elaborate booby trap. He withdrew back into the fresher. After a few minutes the birdsong grew in volume, then turned off mid-chirp.

Kylo sat down on the too soft sofa. He felt exhausted, completely drained of emotion and at his wit’s end. He leaned backwards and rested his head on the back of the sofa, then quite irrationally thought of Hux complaining about him drying his hair on the furniture and got up. He imagined Hux would be just as efficient with his personal hygiene as he was with everything else and would not linger in the fresher. He hurried to put on his boxer shorts and after a brief hesitation pulled a tank top over his head. He usually slept with as little clothes as possible whenever the circumstances allowed it but now he found himself wanting to cover up.

He had faced quite a few horrifying enemies on his path to glory. He had beaten them all, sometimes at a great personal cost. He had shed blood and risked life and limb, teetered on the edge of madness when the Dark threatened to take more than what he was willing to yield. Out of all his adversaries, the bed he was glaring at balefully seemed the worst.

It was almost offensive in its promise of soft, comfortable mattress and thick, warm duvets, of which there thankfully was two. A canopy stretched over it, and with the net curtains hanging from it the effect was of a nest-like secure cavern. To Kylo it seemed more like potential trap, but he climbed into it, quelling his desire to rip the curtains off. He burrowed under his duvet, already feeling overheated. He turned his back to the room and waited for Hux’s arrival.

He had been right. Hux did not waste any unnecessary time and was soon enough dipping the mattress with his weight. “Supreme Leader? I was planning on working for a while still. I hope it does not bother you.”

“Not at all, Grand Marshal. Go right ahead.” As if telling Hux not to work would do any good. It would only end in yet another argument and Kylo was keen to fall asleep as soon as possible and put this evening behind him.

Hux tapped away at his datapad for a while before pausing. Kylo felt him shifting his weight and heard the hesitation in his voice when he spoke. “Supreme Leader? Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“The Prince. Do you think he’s on to us?”

“Yeah. He’s not stupid.” Kylo kept staring at the wall through the thin curtain.

“No, he’s not.” Hux sounded a bit deflated. “And he’ll be wanting to catch us on the lie to gain leverage on the negotiations. We are stuck with this charade until we return to the fleet.”

“Yeah.”

Hux hummed quietly. “In that case I believe we ought to discuss boundaries. We are expected to behave like we know each other intimately and can’t suddenly shy away from touch.”

Kylo shuffled until he had turned around. Hux had placed his pillow against the headboard and was leaning against it, knees bent and his datapad propped against his legs. The soft overhead lighting haloed his red-gold hair, loose and slightly curly after the shower. Kylo looked his fill at that, then the narrow chain of Hux’s dogtags draping over his partly revealed collarbone drew his attention. He wanted to run his fingers along the delicate bone, to see the contrast between his large hands and Hux’s narrow shoulders. He pictured the chain twined around his fingers, pulling gently until Hux was close enough to kiss.

I his mind a treacherous thought surfaced: if this was it, if this was all he could ever hope to get from Hux, then he’d make sure to take everything he was allowed. Heartbreak be damned.

“I guess we can’t,” Kylo said. “Is there anywhere you don’t want to be touched?”

“In public?” Hux blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. His nose crinkled at his unfortunate choice of words and he kept his eyes resolutely on the datapad screen “Right. I should think anything above the waist will be acceptable.”

“Duly noted. And the same applies to me. Although if you want to, you may put your hand on my knee when we sit down. I’ve seen married couples do that.”

“Yes. Good.” Hux made a little note in the document he was perusing on his datapad. Kylo couldn’t guess if Hux was actually creating a memo about casual touching or if he was reading a completely different report. Hux sighed and put the datapad on the nightstand. He slid down to lie down on the bed, turned his back to Kylo and wrapped his duvet tightly around him. “Good night, Supreme Leader.”

“Good night, Grand Marshal.” Kylo turned to face the wall again. He commanded the lights out and willed himself to relax.

An hour later he was still awake. He listened as Hux adjusted his position as he, too tried to fall asleep. This was getting ridiculous. He had slept in mud and rain, in the cockpit of his Silencer, during whatever torture Snoke had seen fit to make him suffer through in the name of his training. Hells, he had once slumbered on a battlefield, soaked to the bone with the viscera of his late enemies.

So why was sleep eluding him now, in the soft, comfortable cocoon of their shared bed?

Kylo turned on his back and tossed the too warm duvet aside. After a while he pulled it back over him again. He turned on his side, then on his stomach and in a fit of despair put his head underneath his pillow.

“Supreme Leader?”

“Nngh.”

“Are you awake?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

Hux was silent for so long that only his Force presence told Kylo he was still awake. “Try and get some sleep, sir. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“You’re still awake too.”

“Yes. Well. I can’t fall asleep when you keep on flailing like a malfunctioning laundry droid. Sir.”

Kylo frowned at Hux’s irritated tone. “Maybe I need to keep an eye on you. To make sure you won’t try to promote yourself with that blade of yours.”

“That would be a PR disaster and frankly, I need the supplies more than the throne.”

“That’s new.”

“Come on. What would I rule over if I accidentally let the Order waste away?” The duvet rustled when Hux stretched his legs. “Besides, your performance as our Leader has been – acceptable. All things considered.”

Kylo was shaken to the core. Never in his life could he have imagined hearing such an abundance of praise from Hux. He couldn’t think of anything to say, and he couldn’t get rid of the idea of Hux stabbing him in his sleep. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen where Hux had stashed his dagger. In a fit of sudden anxiety, he pushed the pillow aside and reached out to touch Hux’s forehead lightly as he nudged with the Force. “Sleep,” he told him, and felt Hux’s consciousness slip into a deep slumber.

He must have dozed off at some point, because he was violently jerked awake by the Force warning him about a room service droid approaching their door. Breakfast was on its way. He got up gingerly, trying not to wake Hux but failing. A tuft of red hair peeked out from under the duvet, followed by a slim, pale hand and soon the Grand Marshal himself emerged, rumpled and blinking in the bright early morning sunlight. Something in Kylo’s chest swelled until he feared it would spill over and reveal his stupid, childish infatuation. He bolted from the bedroom, slamming his fist against the doorframe on his way out. He let the droid in and inhaled deeply when the aroma of strong caf filled the air.

The droid ambled in and pushed its little cart into the living room. It beeped happily as it made the final tweaks to the breakfast serving. Out of the corner of his eye Kylo saw Hux heading to the fresher, trying to smooth down his mussed-up hair. Kylo kept his focus on the fussing droid, trying not to stare at Hux’s fiery hair free from its usual severe style. His long-sleeved, loose sleepwear emphasized his long limbs and lithe frame, something Kylo had never really noticed before. He had wondered, of course, how Hux would look beneath his starched layers and clever padding but never would have guessed the end result would be so appealing.

Hux emerged from the fresher as the droid was leaving, scenting the air. He held up his hand in a warning for Kylo not to say anything and made a beeline to the full pot of caf. Hux poured himself a cup, took a cautious sip, then another. After the third his shoulders visibly dropped, and he arranged himself in the familiar, ramrod-straight posture. “Good morning, Supreme Leader,” he said, turning to face Kylo. “I trust you had a pleasant night?”

Kylo studied him to find a trace of mockery but couldn’t find any. “Morning, Hux. Slept well?”

Hux picked a small, yellow fruit from the tray and bit into it before answering. “I should think that you already know the answer to that, sir.”

“You needed the sleep.”

To Kylo’s surprise Hux nodded. “I did. And I rested well. But with all due respect, sir, I must warn you that if you ever do that to me again without discussing it with me first, I will find a way to kill you.”

“I won’t.” Kylo felt he probably ought to apologize, just like he should have been apologizing ever since Crait, but as usual he had no idea how to do it. He settled for rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck to release the night’s tension from his muscles.

He was hungry and he wanted his caf, but Hux was still standing so close to the cart that he’d have to touch him on order to get what he wanted. He hovered in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. Frustration growing, he decided to give in to the demands of his bladder. The fresher door blocked all sound and sight of Hux and that helped to calm his frayed nerves. He relieved himself, then kept his eyes on the sink and faucet not to face himself in the mirror when he washed his hands.

It didn’t help. He reached for the towel and caught a glimpse of his face. His fist tightened around the soft, golden-brown towel and yanked it off its hook. He dried his hands, staring himself in the eyes, and dropped the towel to the floor. It was the soap dispenser that started shaking first, then the assorted toiletries began rattling on their shelfs and it was only his vibrating image in the mirror that forced him to step back and draw in several deep breaths.

He wished he’d have time for a proper workout and meditation. He was a liability to the mission in his current state of mind. After a brief consideration he sat down on the fresher floor, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. It was not ideal for meditation, but he’d be damned if he admitted just how upset he was to Hux or let the Prince and his courtiers know how easy he was to throw off kilter.

Breathe in – let the living Force flow in and around him, align him and fill him. Breathe out – let the tension and the frustration and the ever-present rage flow out. Breathe in – Hux was here and he was in his pyjamas and Kylo had once again used the Force on him, knowing how little Hux cared for that. Breathe out – Hux was here, in his pyjamas, and Kylo would make all his transgressions up for him. He’d make sure the negotiations were a success. He’d help the Order to thrive. He’d conquer the galaxy and then Hux would see his worth and come to him. He opened his eyes and got up, this time facing his mirror image full on. He nodded at himself, drew his shoulders back and exited the room with a flourish.

Hux had filled a small plate with fruit and tiny sweet pastries and moved over to sit in a plush armchair by the large window. He was balancing his plate on the armrest and basking in the sunlight pouring in from the window. The light danced on his hair, turning the red into molten gold. A crown, Kylo thought, a sure sign from the Force that the galaxy was theirs to rule. Hux hadn’t yet shaved, and Kylo mused how Hux would look with a full beard. Maybe he should take look at the First Order book of regulations and make a few changes. He amused himself with the idea of growing a moustache just to annoy the Grand Marshal.

His moment of reverie was interrupted by the loud noise from his stomach. Kylo took full advantage of the offerings, downing his first cup of caf before stacking his plate to the point of overflowing and refilling his cup to the brim. He walked carefully to the end of the room and sat on the chair opposite Hux’s.

“Is that all you’re having?”

Hux drew his plate closer and put his hand around the meal protectively. “It’s more than what I usually have for breakfast. I need the energy today.”

“You can’t only eat sweetmeats for breakfast. Your blood sugar’s going to come crashing down before we’ve finished the morning’s negotiations,” Kylo said, piercing a sausage on his fork and waving it at Hux as a demonstration.

“I know what proper nutrition is,” Hux muttered defensively, but put his syrup-covered pastry back on his plate. He looked at it plaintively and sighed. Kylo leaned forwards and emptied half of his plate on Hux’s.

“Eat. You need the energy.”

Hux looked appalled at the task set for him but began to slowly demolish the mountain of food before him. They ate in silence. Hux finished his meal with popping the pastry into his mouth with an air of triumph, then leaned back and put his hand over his stomach and grimaced. Kylo put his empty plate away and gathered his courage.

“There’s something we need to do before we leave.”

“Oh? What is it?

Kylo leaned slowly forwards, keeping his eyes on Hux and gently put his hand on Hux’s knee. Hux recoiled violently, staring at Kylo’s hand as if expecting to be attacked. He relaxed gradually, even went as far as to lightly pat Kylo’s hand still resting on his leg.

“I see. We need to look natural.”

“Yes.” Kylo removed his hand and stood up. “Come along, Grand Marshal. Time to get dressed.”

They took turns in the fresher again. Kylo was slightly disappointed to see Hux shaved and back in his stiff uniform, his hair gelled to submission. He had no time to dwell on it before one of Hux’s interminable lieutenants was requesting entry at the door and letting them know that their transport was waiting. He was still adjusting his cape when they climbed into the speeder.

It was straight to business as soon as they arrived at the palace. Prince Jalba’s convivial nature had apparently been just a thin veneer over his shrewd and cunning mind. Kylo found himself both exhausted and exhilarated from the rapid-fire arguments. It had been a while since he had to resort to means of persuasion other than violence.

Hux was discussing the advantages of free trade, provided by the might of the First Order protecting the trade routes around the Yaoruta system. The Prince was nodding amicably and pointing out the more tangible benefits of the frankly insignificant amount of taxes the Order would agree to pay for the use of the already well-protected and quite safe space around the system. Kylo could tell Hux was about to say how he could, with very little trouble, make the routes quite unsafe indeed and put his hand on Hux’s thigh to caution him. He would have missed Hux tensing up had he blinked, but after a beat Hux’s long fingers were setting lightly over his. Kylo held his breath as a brief fantasy of turning his hand around and entwining their fingers flickered through his mind. He decided against it. Hux would take his hand away and it would – it would risk their cover being blown and the negotiations failing.

Kylo bumped his shoulder lightly on Hux. “My husband is a true son of the First Order, and keen to protect her interests.”

“Darling.” Hux squeezed Kylo’s fingers and shot him a look. “What my dear spouse means is that after a mutually satisfying agreement has been reached, the Order is willing to assist your Highness with the little issue with your cousin and her claim to the throne.”

The Prince leaned back and inclined his head. Kylo waited with bated breath, quietly calling on the Force to assist making Hux’s offer more tempting if the need arose. They were an efficient team, Hux and he, whenever they needed to be.

When lunchtime rolled around, they had worked out most of the major disagreements in the treaty. The Order would provide military support in exchange of free access to the trade routes and gain a first buyer status to the ore and precious metals mined from two of the system’s planets. The minor points would be honed out by the diplomats pulling an all-nighter and should both parties approve of them the treaty would be signed tomorrow evening in a big ceremony broadcasted system- and Order-wide for maximum propaganda effect.

The afternoon was reserved for a tour in the planet’s prominent university with a special program for starship design. Kylo had been looking forward to seeing some of the designs, maybe even offer a pilot’s point of view, but he found himself completely enthralled with observing the side of Hux head not seen before. He had known about Hux’s engineering background but hadn’t really paid it any mind, his military prowess being what the Order needed more at the time being. Kylo was glad he had an excuse to stay close to Hux as he descended on the students asking questions and offering input and even critique using words Kylo tried to memorize to check out later. He was impressed, as were their hosts. Kylo wouldn’t be surprised if he saw at least half of the students making their careers in the Order’s ranks.

Kylo was admiring a small display of model starships, sleek and fast and vicious, almost insect-like in their design when he felt a hand pressing against the small of his back. His hand twitched towards his lightsaber and he almost wheeled around to confront his attacker.

“Husband,” Hux said quietly, “I believe it’s time to retire to the hotel.”

“Yes, Gr- dear.” Kylo’s heart had skipped a beat but it was now making up for it by increasing its pace until it felt like bursting out of his ribcage. He was certain he was blushing, too. Hux’s hand was steady at his back as he guided Kylo out of the door and into the waiting speeder.

It was almost more than Kylo could take, letting Hux claim ownership and follow him around. His nerves were on edge and his skin rose to goosebumps which stayed on even after Hux had removed his hand to climb into the speeder. After the agonizing ride the suite offered no relief. Kylo paced from room to room, unable to stop. Hux had to jump out of his way several times before he took refuge on the sofa.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Supreme Leader?”

“No.”

“You’ll wear the carpet out and we don’t have any leeway in the budget. Why don’t you go out for a run?”

“I didn’t pack any workout gear.”

Hux rubbed his face and drew in a steadying breath. He was displaying all the signs his subordinates knew to fear, and had they been on the bridge of the Finalizer a sudden but not entirely unexpected volley of urgent meetings and tasks would have hit the crew. He whipped out his commlink and snarled something into it. Kylo caught only every third or fourth word when he walked past Hux. “...for Leader Ren. Top priority… I don’t know! The biggest you can find. You’ve seen him… Hop to it. Hux out.”

Kylo stopped in front of Hux and glared down at him, folding his arms across his chest. “What have you done now, Grand Marshal?”

Hux’s lips twitched to a small smirk. “I’ve arranged for a suitable outfit to be delivered to you, and I believe the hotel provides both a suitable gym and an outdoor running track. You need the exercise.”

“I’m fine.”

“You need the exercise,” Hux repeated, “and I need not to combat my growing urge to kill you.”

Kylo growled at him, his hands falling to his sides and bunching into fists. He breathed hard through his nose and forcibly bit back his retort. He retreated into the bedroom, and the failed attempts at meditation had his frustration peaking when there was a chime at the door and soon enough Hux was looming in the doorway, holding a parcel in his hands.

“I hope it fits. I wasn’t exactly sure about the size.” He tossed the bundle to Kylo who stopped it in midair and floated it gracefully to his hands. Hux narrowed his eyes at him but settled for a disapproving frown and retreating to the living room.

Whichever of the pack of lieutenants had been sent on the away mission had done an admirable job. They had found loose pants and a matching short-sleeved top in dark burgundy. Kylo didn’t recognize the material but it felt soft but sturdy, and the size wasn’t that much off. The pants were a bit tight around his hips and the shirt hugged his chest, but he could still move freely.

Hux made a little choking sound and turned away as he walked past him to get to the door. Kylo was so preoccupied with planning his workout he thought no further of it. He headed downstairs, asked a droid for direction and soon enough found the fully equipped gym. He nodded with satisfaction. This would do. This would do very nicely indeed.

He worked out until his muscles ached and he was almost out of breath. He drank some water and considered the gym’s shower but abandoned the idea as soon as it emerged. The suite’s shower would be far more comfortable. 

He did notice Hux’s reaction when he returned to the suite, sweaty and pleasantly tired and as content as he was capable of and Hux nearly swiped his datapad off the desk and blushed hard at the sight of him. Kylo lifted his arm and sniffed. He had gotten a proper workout, but he didn’t think he smelled that bad. Then again, Hux was used to the sterile environment of a star destroyer so for all Kylo knew he was very sensitive to the slightest smells.

Once in the shower Kylo slammed his hand on the mysterious control panel and managed to make a miniature waterfall appear from a wide spout up on the wall. He stared at it, shrugged, and got under the warm water. He lathered himself up twice just to be sure. He wasn’t in the mood of listening to Hux’s complaints all night long.

Hux had already ordered food and a large pot of tea by the time Kylo was satisfied he wouldn’t offend Hux’s sensibilities. He had wrapped himself in the hotel’s fluffy robe even though it wasn’t large enough to cover his torso completely. The exercise and the shower had left him so overheated that the wide strip of skin exposed to the air felt so nice that he would have gone completely nude had he been alone.

“Must you?” Hux grumbled when Kylo sat heavily on the sofa and summoned himself a bottle of water.

“Must I what?”

“Never mind.” Hux focused on his dinner, picking at the vegetables and what Kylo took to be some sort of fish. He had stripped down to his shirtsleeves. Kylo traced the line of his suspenders up his back and over his shoulder, wanting to snap the elastic to make Hux yelp and jump, maybe trying to land a punch on Kylo and then Kylo would have a good reason to wrestle Hux to the floor and – he jolted out of the daydream before his already revealing outfit revealed anything untoward.

A plate was waiting for Kylo on the dinner table, covered with a silver dish. Kylo forced his tired legs to carry him to the table and sit down opposite Hux. He approved wholly at what was revealed, a portion of vegetables alongside a juicy steak. He dug in with gusto.

It was disturbingly domestic. Hux in his shirtsleeves, scrolling his datapad with one hand and poking at his food with the other, Kylo in his bathrobe, barefoot and hair still damp from the shower.

“How’s the fleet?” Kylo asked around a mouthful of food.

“Sorry?”

Kylo swallowed and waved his fork vaguely in Hux’s direction. “Status report, Grand Marshal. How does the mighty First Order fare in our absence?”

Hux actually straightened his posture and cleared his throat before answering. “Everything is proceeding as planned, Supreme Leader. After we’ve signed the treaty we can begin sourcing for new supply routes and fuel providers. One of or agents reports of a possible Resistance base, but they are unable to confirm their findings. The fleet’s status continues as normal. The _Finalizer_ is due to be docked for maintenance in two standard months and I strongly recommend not postponing it.”

Kylo knew he’d be risking his life if he came between Hux and his beloved ship. He agreed quickly and Hux nodded, apparently satisfied with his Leader’s good sense.

Hux pushed his empty plate away and rose to fetch two small dishes of something white and wobbly from the side table. He placed one in front of Kylo and started shoveling the other into his mouth with more enthusiasm than he had approached his dinner.

“What’s this?” Kylo asked, jabbing the plate with his finger and making the little mound on it jiggle furiously.

“It’s for dessert, Supreme Leader,” Hux said primly. “I thought we have earned a little treat after a successful day of work.”

Kylo poked the pudding once more and pushed it away. “Thank you. I think I’ll give it a pass, though.”

Hux hesitated, his spoon hovering over his plate. He refused to meet Kylo’s eyes and his lips moved as if he was casting for something to say. Kylo let him dither for a few moments before making a show of giving in. “Go ahead. You can have it. It’d be a shame to waste food.”

“Yes. Shame.” Hux reached across the table before Kylo could change his mind and took the offered dish. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

Hux put the plates side by side and Kylo had to bite his cheek at the sight of two quivering, shiny mounds before Hux. He distracted himself with pushing his chair back and searching for his datapad to catch up on his messages. Hux had been right in his report. The Order continued its steady progress despite the occasional minor hitch. He walked slowly to the bedroom, datapad in hand, and managed to change out of his robe and answer the most urgent messages at the same time.

Hux had moved to the sofa, sipping the tea and busy with his correspondence. He had also apparently forgotten he was not alone as he had folded his legs underneath him, sitting comfortably cross-legged in the corner of the sofa. Kylo was rooted to the spot, unable to stop staring at him.

Hux looked up, noticed Kylo looking and immediately sat up straight, flushing.

“I apologize, sir.”

“No need. You’re off-duty now.”

“I’m in the presence of my superior officer.  I cannot be seen slouching about like some – like some _civilian,_ ” Hux said, mouth twisting in contempt.

Kylo shook his head. He sat down on the other end of the sofa and pointedly lifted his feet on the coffee table. “I hereby grant you a special dispensation to relax when we are alone and off-duty,” he declared with a wave of his hand. “I can have it written in the regulations if you wish. ‘The Grand Marshal of the First Order is allowed to put his feet up in the presence of the Supreme Leader in the event of them being housed in a shared suite of rooms and pretending to be married to each other.’”

“How magnanimous of you, sir.” Hux was decidedly not impressed with Kylo’s generosity. He sat up even straighter, feet firmly pressed to the floor. He even extended his pinky finger as he lifted the teacup to his lips. Kylo snorted and slouched further down.

After a while Hux put his datapad and teacup down and stretched his back.

“Would it be better if I ordered you to sit comfortably?” Kylo asked, not taking his eyes from the report he was reading. Hux huffed but slowly backed to his corner, resuming his cross-legged position. Kylo was careful not to let even a hint of a smile show on his face.

The evening went quickly by. Kylo switched his reports to a popular holodrama which turned out to be compelling enough for Hux to start watching it, too. He hadn’t seen any the previous episodes, at least judging by the thousand and one questions he put to Kylo on the theme of “Who’s that?” “Why is she going there?” and “Are they not aware it’s strategically unsound to deploy your forces in such a manner if you are about to engage in confrontation with the undead?”

They discussed the best methods of dispatching various mythical creatures, both of them agreeing on the merits of a well-aimed ion cannon from the orbit of the planet in question. Kylo couldn’t remember them ever being this casual with each other. He couldn’t remember them ever even meeting when they weren’t working in any way.

As much as he wanted to, Kylo could not postpone going to bed forever. He rose reluctantly form the sofa and went to clean his teeth and give himself a little encouraging speech in the mirror. He had made it through the previous night, there was no reason why he couldn’t get through this one too. He let Hux in to perform whatever rituals he deemed necessary to get himself ready for sleeping and climbed into the bed.

Hux exited the fresher in his pyjamas, carrying his carefully folded clothes over one arm. He draped them over a chair, fetched his datapad and followed Kylo’s example in settling between the sheets.

Kylo yawned and shifted to a more comfortable position. Beside him Hux had burrowed under his duvet and soon enough the pale blue light of his datapad vanished and darkness filled the room.

“Good night, Supreme Leader.”

“Good night, Grand Marshal.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Danger_.

_Wake up._

_Danger._

Kylo jolted awake, his body already preparing for battle and his mind harnessing the Force to sweep his surroundings. Instead of creeping assassins or Resistance soldiers he only felt the peaceful occupants of the hotel, sleeping or working or fucking the night away. Still the sense of impending doom did not abate.

“Lights, ten percent.” Kylo was certain there was no one else in their suite but he also knew the Force would not warn him for nothing. Next to him Hux was deep in sleep, his face pale and glistening with a sheen of sweat. He was heaving uneven, ragged breaths.

 _Oh_.

Kylo hesitated. He could help, easily, but that would mean he’d see what was bothering Hux and he wasn’t sure he could cope if the lead role in Hux’s nightmare was played by one Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Hux whimpered and twitched. The look on his face was so horrifyingly helpless Kylo felt his own expression twisting to mirror it. He shifted closer, carefully, and hovered his hand above Hux’s head. He closed his eyes and focused.

He was relieved not to see himself, but there was a looming presence of something old and cruel in an Imperial uniform, closing in on Hux who was trapped in place, unable to move a limb and panicking. His form flickered from grown man to little boy and back again, flailing and jerking desperately to get away from the faceless threat. The presence got closer and the dream-Hux fell to his knees, folding in on himself, bracing for pain.

Kylo almost withdrew. This was a Hux he didn’t recognize. He had heard the rumours of Hux’s upbringing and of the circumstances his father’s death, had sensed the suspicion in the minds of some of the old Imperials. There had been a time when Kylo had tried to search for hard proof to use against Hux but right now he wanted to launch an investigation just so he could personally destroy any and all evidence there possibly was against him. Kylo drew in a breath and brought his hand to almost touch Hux’s temple. He sent out the faintest tendril of the Force, just a breeze to dispel the bad dream. As the imagined threat vanished, Hux’s breathing evened out. He made a soft sound and turned on his side. They were facing now, only inches apart. Kylo’s hand was still raised. He ghosted his fingers over Hux’s temple and cheek, careful not to touch, ready to send the Grand Marshal back to sleep if he suddenly woke. He felt oddly privileged to have witnessed Hux so vulnerable, face relaxed in sleep, snug in his ridiculous winterproof nightclothes. That made Hux his now, in a way, his to protect and keep from harm.

Kylo’s index finger hovered over the corner of Hux’s mouth, the pad of it almost touching the lower lip. He couldn’t resist the temptation and closed the distance. In a split second Hux was awake, grabbing Kylo’s wrist and with a surprising show of agility flinging himself to push Kylo on his back and coming to straddle him, pinning his hand to the mattress beside his head. He was bent low over Kylo, his hair falling over his forehead and his other hand raised and curling into a tight fist.

Hux stared at Kylo for a heartbeat, then blinked. “Apologies, Supreme Leader.” He relaxed enough to lower his fisted hand but held a tight grip on Kylo’s right wrist. “What were you doing?”

“You were the one trying to cuddle, Grand Marshal. You’d do better to stay on your side of the bed.” Kylo was torn between wanting Hux to be gone, desperately needing him to remain right where he was, battling his urge to pull Hux in for a kiss and forcibly having to tamp down his instinct to hurl him into the wall.

What he desired above all was Hux not to notice how his body had immediately responded to being sat upon by the object of his desires.

Hux bent even further down over Kylo, lips parted and the tip of his tongue darting out from between his teeth. The moment stretched on. Kylo’s breath hitched and he began to crane up to meet Hux, his own mouth opening in anticipation. Arousal heated his core and his skin felt hypersensitive, each point of contact with Hux hotwiring his nerves and screaming in his mind.

Hux halted abruptly. His drew in a hissing breath, eyes unfocused, and clambered off Kylo and the bed and walked briskly into the fresher. Kylo lay spread-eagled and panting, fighting his frustration and anger. He cursed at the ceiling and pressed his palm on his half-hard cock. Kriffing hells! This whole mission was a disaster. He should have pulled rank and ordered the orbital strike. Then he wouldn’t have to lie in a bed smelling of Hux, still feeling the warmth and weight of him and trying to coax his unruly dick to calm down. He turned on his side to look at the now familiar sight of the wall beside the bed and made sure his duvet covered his embarrassment.

Hux remained hidden in the fresher long enough for Kylo to get curious. He debated with himself but gave up soon enough, reaching out to get a sense of Hux’s intentions. There was shame, and frustration, and a lingering undercurrent of anxiety from the nightmare. There was – there was a bittersweet, honey-and-vinegar sense of satisfaction, as if Hux had – as if Hux had performed an act upon his person which Kylo refused to think about, lest his body betrayed him and he’d end up having to hide some very unseemly stains on his bedding.

As he pulled back, Hux emerged. He walked straight by the bedroom door to the living room, ordering the lights up as he went past. Kylo could hear him powering up his datapad and sitting on the sofa.

“Aren’t you coming to sleep?”

“No, Supreme Leader. I’m not tired anymore. I thought I might catch up on work. You go back to sleep, sir. I won’t bother you.”

Suddenly the bed felt too large and lonely. “It’s several hours until we need to wake. You need to rest.”

Hux sighed, and his datapad beeped as it was put on sleep mode. “I can operate on very little rest. Please, Supreme Leader, go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time.”

Kylo rolled on his back, remembered his predicament and quickly bunched his duvet to his crotch. He cursed under his breath. There was no way he’d be able to fall asleep now. He sat up, scuttled to the edge of the bed, and with the skill and agility of a TIE pilot manoeuvring around a squadron of X-wings, made it to the fresher without letting Hux get a glimpse of his tented boxers.

He leaned against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Things were spiralling out of his control, and it would only be a matter of time before his pathetic infatuation with his Grand Marshal would be paraded before the entire Order. He’d be made into a laughingstock, and no matter how many he killed or maimed, his authority would be forever lost.

And Hux would laugh at him. Hux would laugh at him and look at him with scorn and tell him he’s not fit to be a Supreme Leader, he’s no good for anything – and he’d kneel before Hux, he’d look up at Hux and _stars above_ he was hard now, close to coming in his pants. He undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor and with the vague notion that he’d be needing some noise to disguise his actions, stepped into the shower. He still couldn’t make sense of all the buttons and levers, so he used the Force to push and yank all of them at the same time. A warm spray of water surrounded him, gushing out of the nozzles mounted in the ceiling and along the walls. Kylo pushed his wet hair from his face with both hands, slid them down his body stopping to tweak his nipples on the way, and ended up with one hand around his cock and the other cupping his balls. Since he already had called on the Force, he saw no use in wasting the opportunity and using the method he had honed to perfection during many a lonely night he soon had a steady vibration pressing on his prostate.

He came all too soon, to the thought of Hux touching himself in this very room, pressing his lips together to suppress the moan rising up in his throat. He let the water rinse away the evidence of his moment of weakness and slammed on the control panel to turn the water off. On his way out he summoned one of the hotel’s impossibly fluffy towels and used it to haphazardly dry himself. In what had apparently become a habit of his, he considered the bundle of his nightwear, then stepped over it and walked into the living room wrapping the towel tightly around his waist.

Hux took one look at him and quickly turned his head away. On the table in front of him stood a pot of caf and two cups. Hux had already filled one for himself and he gestured towards the pot. “Since it seems neither of us will be sleeping anymore, I took the liberty. Shall I?”

Kylo nodded and only then realized Hux couldn’t see him. “Yes, please, Grand Marshal.”

Hux raised his eyebrows at the formalities. He made a show of pouring the caf, finishing with a flourish and pushing the cup towards Kylo.

Kylo nearly hummed at the first mouthful. It fired up his neurons and aligned him once more with the cosmos. He sat down on the chair opposite Hux, noticed the Grand Marshal’s glassy stare and crossed his legs. He tried to ignore the unbecoming blush creeping up his chest and sipped his caf with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

“Anything new? How’s the fleet?”

“Everything is in order, sir. Our operations are still running as planned. There are a few reports of minor skirmishes, hardly worth mentioning. The recruiting office report a slight increase in volunteers.” A small chime announced the arrival of a new message. “It’s the revised version of the treaty. Shall I fetch your datapad for you, sir?”

“Uh, no, thank you. I’ll get it myself.” Kylo gulped his cup empty and stood up. He took a detour to his wardrobe to change the towel into a pair of loose leggings and a fresh tank top. Grabbing his datapad he went back to the living room and plopped down on the chair. Hux was already scrolling through the document.   

“Everything seems to be as agreed upon,” Hux remarked. “I am almost tempted to call this mission a success.”

“Already? Should you not wait until the treaty’s signed and the trade routes open?”

“Superstition has no place in the First Order.”

Kylo put his datapad down and raised his eyebrows. “I remember not long ago you referring to the Force as _mystical nonsense_. Are you implying I have no place in the Order?”

Hux paused and paled slightly. “Supreme Leader, I would never question your ability to lead us –“

“Kylo.”

“What?”

“I wish you’d call me by my name. We’re alone and out of uniform. “

Hux blinked, completely thrown off balance by the sudden change in subject. “All right,” he struggled with the next word, “Ky- Ren.”

“Ren will do,” Kylo sighed. “For now, at least.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kylo decided not to pay any attention to Hux’s blatant show of insubordination and picked the proposed treaty up again. The diplomats on both sides had done an outstanding job. Kylo couldn’t even find a misplaced comma anywhere. He opened his inbox and felt a bit dismayed at the number of new messages. Sorting through the reports and missives took him a couple of hours and then the service droid was at their door with breakfast and more caf. He kept a surreptitious eye on Hux and noted with satisfaction how this time he picked more protein than sugar on his plate, although he kept walking past the trolley as he got dressed and snacking on all the sweets on offer.

They had until afternoon to themselves which suited Kylo well after the poorly slept night. Hux summoned a small contingent of lieutenants to set up a holo-conference with the command staff aboard the Finalizer. The meeting took them the best part of the morning, and the final _yessirs_ were said right before a knock on the door indicated their presence was required for a shared meal at the palace.

The lunch was served in the palace gardens. It was a beautiful, serene place. The season was right for the garden to be full of brightly coloured, large blooms and heady scents. Iridescent insects zoomed between the flowers and sunlight filtered through the large, green leaves of the canopy. Hux in his black uniform stood out like the void of space against the colourful display. He wandered idly, hands folded behind his back, along the gravel path leading to the large gazebo where the food was laid out.

Kylo hadn’t been able to shake his urge to protect Hux since banishing his nightmare. He kept hovering right behind the Grand Marshal, to the point where Hux had very politely but firmly whispered that at his age he could be considered fully capable of navigating the straight and even pathway of a peaceful park all by himself. Kylo had scowled, embarrassed and angry, and had geared up for a proper looming before remembering they were under scrutiny. He had salvaged the situation by ducking down to peck a tiny kiss on Hux’s cheek. Hux had flushed deep red and taken a step back, his gloved hand pressed on his face. After that he had not commented Kylo’s shadowing him in any way. Kylo herded him towards the food while conversing with Prince Jalba and pretending to be interested in the intricacies of upkeeping such a magnificent garden.

“I do wish you’d see the garden after dark,” the Prince was saying. “We have quite the collection of bioluminescent flora and fauna.”

Kylo grunted in response. He kept scanning their surroundings with all of his senses, and the large number of life forms around them made him nervous and irritable. The Prince either didn’t notice or was simply polite enough to pretend he hadn’t heard Kylo’s obvious disinterest. He chatted on cheerfully until they finally arrived at the dainty white and gold building.

Kylo sat down on the wide bench along the gazebo’s wall. He arranged the cushions behind his back, lifted his arm on the backrest and on a whim gestured for Hux to come sit next to him. Hux hesitated but eventually placed himself gingerly on the bench. He glanced at the Prince, then leaned back and settled against Kylo’s side. Overwhelmed and desperately trying to act natural Kylo slid his arm down until he could lay his hand flat on Hux’s belly. He felt Hux’s breath falter, then resume its even pace. A strange mixture of contentment and sorrow rolled off Hux leaving Kylo reeling in the flow of emotion.

Jalba whispered something to a servant, who filled a plate with variety of finger foods from the buffet and brought it to Hux. He accepted it, if a bit warily, and balanced it on his knee. No more plates seemed to be forthcoming, so Kylo helped himself to Hux’s lunch, picking a small, round vegetable from the plate. The burst of flavour in his mouth made him hum in appreciation and reach over to the plate again. His hand collided with Hux’s as they were going for the same pastry. Hux drew back, muttering an apology. Kylo picked the morsel up, considered for a moment, and then slowly lifted it towards Hux’s mouth. At first, he thought Hux was going to eat it off his fingers, but at the last moment he took the pastry from Kylo and quickly popped in in his mouth. The rest of the meal was shared amiably, although when the servant came to top up their plate Hux declined the offerings and let Kylo demolish the second serving.

Kylo kept his arm around Hux all the while he ate, and after he had given the empty plate to the passing servant Hux tentatively laid his hand over his knee. He leaned his head against Kylo’s shoulder and breathed deeply. Soft music mingled with birdsong and the sound of the leaves rustling in the slight breeze. Sunlight dappled though the treetops and it was all just soft and quiet and perfect. Kylo tightened his hold of Hux, laced the fingers of his free hand with Hux’s fingers gripping his knee, and nuzzled into Hux’s hair.

Hux’s sorrow spiked instantly, leaving behind a thrumming, hollow feeling. Kylo straightened and loosened his arm around Hux’s waist. Hux cleared his throat and separated himself from Kylo. He refused to look at Kylo, focusing on extracting the few stray crumbs from his jodhpurs. Kylo felt he should say something but couldn’t come up with anything sensible and was immensely grateful to hear that it was time to retire and prepare for the evening’s celebration.

He still walked as close to Hux as he could, at times hovering his hand over the small of his back without actually touching him. Hux had his emotions under strict control again and the familiar durasteel wall of his mind helped to soothe Kylo’s fraying mood. Once they arrived at the hotel Hux let Kylo get changed first into his formal robes before extracting his dress uniform from the suit carrier with every sign of utmost respect and care and withdrawing into the bedroom to change.

Hux in his formalwear was a sight to behold. The usual black had been discarded in favour of spotless white trousers and tunic, with gold embroidery on the blood-red collar and cuffs. A waist-length white cape lined with red synthsilk completed the look. Kylo fumbled with his clasp when Hux appeared in the living room, puncturing all the layers of his clothes with the pin and pricking his skin. Hux tutted at his cussing and slapped his hands away, pinning the First Order emblem to his shoulder without any further blood loss. He had put just enough product in his hair to keep it out of his face and the softer coiffure made him look years younger and only the sharp look he shot at Kylo when he caught him ogling reminded him that the ethereal figure visiting him was the same person as the severe, ruthless man commanding the most terrifying army the Galaxy had ever seen.

The signing of the treaty was a grand affair. There were banners, and flowers and speeches praising the past, present and future of the now joined nations. There were cameras everywhere. Kylo and the Prince were seated on a dais, behind a small table draped with dark blue velvet. Hux was standing right behind Kylo, next to the Prince’s closest advisor. The treaty itself was projected as a holoimage above the table, changing from light blue to darker hues as Kylo and Prince Jalba pressed their thumbs on the scanner. Hux’s satisfaction filled the air around him and Kylo felt his cheeks warming as the emotion rolled over him.

There was a round of applause, the final short speech, and the grand doors at the end of the room opened to reveal the brightly lit ball room. Kylo made a beeline for the buffet, absolutely intending to avoid the dance floor to the best of his abilities. Hux walked slowly into the room, accompanied by the Prince and his entourage and the crack elite of his personal lieutenants. The orchestra began to play soft tunes and the first couples took to the floor. The cameras had followed them into the ballroom and Kylo put his plate down, remembering the PR team’s instructions of not letting the great public see him doing anything so human as eat.

Thankfully the media retreated before the gala was in full swing. Kylo’s already limited supply of patience was wearing thin and he had to dig deep to maintain at least some level of civilized small talk with the socialites and top politicians of Yaoruta Prime. Hux was deep in conversation with a lieutenant who had apparently materialized a datapad out of thin air, his brow furrowed and a furious twist to his mouth. He dismissed the officer and started towards Kylo.

“Excuse me, Su- sweetheart. Might I have a word? In private?” He turned to walk away without waiting for Kylo’s reply. Kylo bristled at the lack of respect but decided to save the bollocking for when they were someplace private. The cameras might have been removed but he didn’t need reminding how quickly any incident would be broadcasted across the Galaxy.

Hux led him to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. He looked past his shoulder and pressed himself flush against Kylo, resting his hands on his shoulders. His breath tickled Kylo’s neck when he whispered his news in his ear.

“It seems we have a situation in our hands, Supreme Leader.”

“How so?” Kylo let his arms wrap around Hux, to pull him closer still.

“We did not plan against this little game of ours leaking outside the negotiations.” Hux’ hands pressed down, his fingers spreading and his thumbs running over Kylo’s collarbones. “I’m told we were caught on camera, and the picture of us being, ah, _affectionate_ appeared on the holonet, along with the interview of an anonymous source citing that we are joined in matrimony. Someone aboard the _Finalizer_ saw it and told their mates, who in turn told _their_ mates, and now the High Command wants answers.”

Kylo’s heart ached at _little game_ but he ignored the sting. “Are you going to punish them?”

“The crew? For gossiping? I might just as well punish them for breathing. Besides,” Hux started shaking and Kylo grew worried until he realized Hux was trying not to laugh, “I’m told Peavey had to be escorted from the bridge in the middle of his shift. He almost collapsed when he heard the news.”

Hux leaned slightly back, still trying to quell his mirth, and Kylo instinctively chased after him and then Hux was tilting his head up just so and all Kylo had to do was move his head a fraction of an inch to touch their lips together. Hux froze at first, his fists curling around Kylo’s shoulders, but he didn’t push Kylo away. Instead he made a little hungry noise and returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. Kylo followed his lead, not wanting to let on his woeful inexperience in all matters romantic. He grew bolder when Hux nipped his bottom lip, and even cradled the back of Hux’s head messing up his lightly gelled perfection.

Kylo was about to attempt if he could find out how Hux’s mouth tasted when the realization hit him hard. Maybe it was the close proximity and Hux’s defences being low, maybe it was his own slow brain finally cottoning on - but the strange emotions and reactions he’d been getting from the Grand Marshal finally made sense.

He drew back, cupped Hux’s jaw and peered into his eyes.

“You want this too.” Not the most elegant of openings but to the point with no unnecessary small talk.

“What?” Hux’s voice was slightly slurred by the way Kylo was scrunching his cheeks but his eyes were rapidly turning stormy. “Ren?”

Kylo searched for appropriate words. This should be handled carefully, there was absolutely no room for mistakes. He held a tight grip of Hux’s face until he managed to wriggle free and rubbed his face with both hands. Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, pressed his mouth into a tight line and widened his stance slightly. He held his breath for a beat, grabbed Kylo by his collar and yanked him in for a bruising kiss.

“Yes, I want you, you magnificent moron,” he muttered against Kylo’s lips when the lack of oxygen became an acute problem. “And you’d better want me too if you want to make it out of this horrible planet alive because believe me, if you are toying with me it’ll be the last thing you ever do.”

Kylo decided to rely on actions rather than words. He had always been better at expressing himself physically, he usually ended up in trouble when he opened his mouth. He palmed Hux’s buttocks firmly and ground their hips together. He was hardening in his pants and felt Hux filling out as well as he did his level best to suck Hux’s entire face in his mouth.

A sudden peal of laughter from the ball room reminded them that they were not alone. Kylo was half tempted to make the other guests scatter in panic but Hux’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.”

Kylo growled in frustration. “How long do we have to stay here?”

“On this balcony? I don’t know about you, but I need a few minutes.”

“You know what I mean.”

“The gala has just started and we’re the guests of honour. We cannot leave now.”

“For fuck’s sake!”

“Language, Supreme Leader!” The genuine anger in Hux’s voice made Kylo’s nascent erection wilt. He grumbled something akin to an apology, then stood there stupidly, shifting his weight and feeling enormous and clumsy and awkward. Hux smoothed his hair back in place and patted Kylo’s forearm.

“Come along, Supreme Leader. You can lead me to the dance floor. I assume you know the steps?”

In fact, Kylo didn’t. But he was both a fast learner and a mind reader, so he trod on Hux’s toes only three times before he got the hang of it and they were gliding across the floor under the sparkling chandeliers, ignoring the pained grimaces of the guests Kylo took his dance lessons from.

All of that faded into the background and the entire universe shrunk down to include only Kylo and the man in his arms. He barely heard the music over the beating of his heart. His left hand fit perfectly over the small of Hux’s back and he just knew how all he had to do was to close his hand to engulf all the slender fingers resting lightly over the palm of his right hand. Hux’s gaze was trained on somewhere over Kylo’s neck and that gave Kylo ample opportunity to observe the red-gold of his hair, his pale eyelashes and the vivid green of his eyes. He nearly lost his footing contemplating Hux’s lips and how they had felt touching his own.

The music came to a halt but Kylo led Hux through one more set of steps before realizing everyone else had stopped. He drew himself to his full height, folded one hand behind his back and offered the other arm to Hux to lead him from the dance floor. Hux lay his hand on Kylo’s wrist and with all the dignity of an Emperor followed him to join the small circle of dignitaries surrounding Prince Jalba.

“Supreme Leader. Grand Marshal. Have you enjoyed the evening?”

“Indeed we have, your Highness,” Hux replied smoothly as the other guests took quick steps back to give the space. “It has been a spectacular event.”

This time Kylo definitely saw the Prince wink. “Yes. I did notice how much you seem to enjoy our little gathering.”

He laughed at Hux’s pink cheeks and slapped him on the shoulder. “Do not worry. I remember how it was to be newly married. I take it that you’ve come to give your excuses for the evening?”

Hux’s fingernails pressed into the flesh of Kylo’s wrist. “Ah. Yes. It’s been a long day, and…”

Kylo did not appreciate the knowing grin on the Prince’s face. He ushered Hux out of the ballroom and the palace and into their speeder as quickly as decency allowed. He wanted to kiss Hux again once they were seated and the speeder took off but didn’t quite know how to go about it, so he kept his attention on the streets and buildings they were driving by. Hux cleared his throat a couple of times but made no other attempts at conversation or kissing.

The wait until they were back in their suite and the door closed behind them was agonizing. Kylo made an involuntary whimper when Hux muttered an expletive and finally kissed him, trying to unbuckle his belt at the same time. Kylo didn’t know what to do with his hands, wanting to hold Hux and undress simultaneously. He flailed a bit, then broke the kiss.

“What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?” Hux’s brow creased and he lowered his hands from his belt. “I thought we were both in agreement over this?”

“Yes, yes, yes of course, absolutely. It’s just – do we just undress and get to it or is there –“ Kylo waved his hand in the air to indicate he was willing to adhere to any and all procedures there was and trailed into silence. Hux blinked at him in confusion.

“I thought undressing would be a sufficient start. Unless you want to- ?” He nodded at the fresher. Kylo shook his head, although he suspected that he _should_ pop in there but since he had no idea what he was supposed to do, and he didn’t want a shower he began to peel his clothes off. After a beat Hux followed suit.

Kylo had often imagined this situation, and all the possible ways he would end up naked between the sheets with Armitage Hux. Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted the silent, almost awkward shedding of clothes, putting them neatly away and the painfully self-conscious moment before taking the plunge and stepping out of his boxers. Hux seemed to feel equally embarrassed. His hands hovered in the air over his crotch and he blushed crimson when he caught Kylo’s eyes.

It took a few moment’s worth of hemming and hawing before they settled on the bed, and a minute before the kissing continued. This was it. Kylo couldn’t believe his life had finally led to this moment. Hux lay next to him in bed, warm and alive and kissing him slowly but thoroughly. Hux’s hand had drifted down to knead Kylo’s buttock, and his leg was wedged between Kylo’s thighs, and he was most definitely aroused. Kylo ground his hips gently against Hux’s thigh, his large hand cupping Hux’s face. Hux lifted his leg and pressed it tighter against Kylo’s crotch. The friction was  -

“Hux!” Kylo pulled back hurriedly, shoving Hux in the other direction.

“What? Su- swe- Kylo, what’s going on?”

Kylo rolled on his back and covered his face with his hands. There was no escape. He had to say the words and face the consequences. Hux would find out anyway, better to tell him straight away rather than let him figure it out. “I’mavirgin,” he mumbled into his palms.

“What?”

“I’m a virgin, okay?” He lifted his hands from his face long enough to shout the damning words, then covered his face again.

“Oh.” Hux lay still and quiet. The palpable disappointment in his voice stung, badly. Humiliation burned in Kylo’s veins, followed by cold fury.

“Okay. Fine.” Kylo sat up, made to leave the bed and the suite. He couldn’t bear the thought of staying here one more minute. Hux’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Kylo, no. Don’t go. It’s just, um, I haven’t done – that – either. What I mean to say is I’m, um, too. That.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

Kylo settled back on the bed. They lay side by side, staring quietly at the ceiling until Kylo couldn’t take it any longer and cleared his throat.

“Do you think we could -?”

“Could we what? Oh! Um. I believe so. Eventually.”

“Not now?”

Hux sighed, turning on his side to face Kylo. “Not now. I think we need to build up to it.”

Kylo traced the geometrical embroidery of the canopy with his eyes. “But you would have, if I’d been more experienced?”

“Yes. I believe I would have. With pleasure.”

“Huh.”

“Kylo.” Hux shifted closer and brushed his fingers along Kylo’s jaw, gently turning his head. “I have waited a long time for this to happen. I will not ruin my first time by rushing headfirst into something we’re both ill prepared for.”

Kylo couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face. “You need a strategy.”

Hux huffed a laugh at that. “I need a strategy.”

Another thought surfaced, and with it came a wave of ugly jealousy. “Are you sure you won’t want to get someone more suitable to divest you of your, ah, state?”

“No,” Hux said after a long, thoughtful silence. “It has to be you. I don’t think I’d want to share my bed with anyone else.”

Again, the silence stretched between them, but this time it was not uncomfortable.

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we could kiss again?”

“We could do that.”

They met at the middle, touching their lips chastely together. It was Hux who grunted first, plastered himself on Kylo and made a vigorous attempt at getting his leg back in its rightful place rubbing against Kylo’s crotch. Kylo pushed Hux on his back with his bulk, ran his hands up and down his body and after only the briefest of hesitations palmed Hux’s cock.

Hux jerked in surprise, but moaned into the kiss, arching his back and canting his hips to Kylo’s touch. The response was so magnificent Kylo broke the kiss and drew back to watch. He slid his hand down to cup Hux’s balls and just holding them in his palm made him lightheaded. He was almost painfully hard by now, so he rutted against Hux’s side to ease his agony. Hux was gripping the sheets to tightly his fingers were turning white. He blinked his eyes open and fluttered them shut right away when Kylo moved his hand to press his cock against his belly.

“Kylo,” he gasped and thrusted feebly upwards. He let go of the bedsheet and gripped Kylo’s hand, pushing it down on his trapped cock. In a flash of inspiration Kylo pried his hand free and straddled Hux, bending down for a messy kiss. He fumbled in the tight space between them until he had both of them in his hand, eliciting another surprised yelp from Hux. Kylo grinned against Hux’s mouth, and then he had to move away enough to be able to move his hand.

He had thought it would be like when he stroked himself, but he had been wrong. This was so much better. Hux was panting underneath him, trying to hold still but every so often twitching or gasping as Kylo twisted his wrist or squeezed hard. Kylo frowned and slowed down but did not stop completely. He shifted his weight and reached out simultaneously with his free hand and the Force. He cupped Hux’s face and ran his thumb along his cheek.

“Relax.”

“Excuse me?” Hux was tense, almost shaking, his chest rising and falling rapidly in time of his breathing.

“Let go. Relax.” He couldn’t pick up anything of significance with the Force and didn’t want to pry to deep. He had an inkling it might ruin the mood.

“I’m sorry. This is just new to me.”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s new to me too. Believe me, I’m just winging it and feigning confidence.”

“Isn’t that what you do every day?”

Kylo barked a laughter. “You know me so well, Grand Marshal Hux.” That was a mistake. Hux stilled, eyes widening and Kylo felt his interest waning in his grip.

“Supreme Leader – “

“Hux. No. It’s just you and me. Kylo and, um, Armitage.” Saying his name felt odd. Odd but _right_ , like this whole thing.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m doing this because you’re my superior officer and I’d be fishing for a favour.”

That gave Kylo a pause. “I don’t want _you_ to think that you’d need to do this because I am your superior officer.”

They looked at each other. Kylo began to move his hand again, increasing speed and pressure.

“Just Kylo and Armitage, then?”

“Just Kylo and Armitage.”

“Good. Fine. Just don’t ever call me Armitage outside of a bedroom.”

“Never.” Kylo thought about the implication that there’d be other occasions to call Hux by his first name and found that he liked it a lot. “Of course, I’ll bow to your wisdom here. You are, after all, the Master of my bedchambers.”

The pillow hitting his face had no real malice or force behind it, but such treachery could not go unpunished and so he claimed Hux’s mouth to himself once more, growling into the kiss. Hux had grown back into his full length under Kylo’s ministrations. Kylo ran his thumb over the slit of own cock, gathering precum and smearing it over them both. The added lubrication made his job easier and more pleasurable, and soon enough Hux resumed thrusting into his hand, this time letting himself whimper and moan. He dug his fingers in the flesh of Kylo’s thighs and bucked his hips in time of Kylo’s strokes. Kylo felt his own pleasure mounting and fed that to Hux with the result of Hux arching high off the bed and coming with a strangled cry. The emotional feedback sent Kylo flying off the edge and his mind whitened out briefly as his orgasm hit him hard. He slumped over Hux, not caring about the mess of sweat and come between them.

Hux lay spread-eagled underneath him, staring at the canopy, an unreadable expression on his face. Kylo raised himself on his elbows and rolled over, mimicking Hux’s sprawling position. He rubbed his face, just as unsure of the proper protocol after a sexual encounter as he had been before it. The back of Hux’s hand landed on his chest. “Shower,” he muttered and hauled himself up, sitting for a moment on the edge of the bed before padding towards the fresher. He turned at the door, raising an eyebrow at Kylo. “Coming?”

Kylo did not need to be told twice. He broke his personal record in scrambling from the bed and hopping to the fresher where Hux had already walked into the shower and turned the faucet on. Kylo frowned at the perfect stream of water he had not managed to conjure up but forgot about it as soon as his eyes fell upon Hux’s lean body under the shower. Kylo stepped in and with unfamiliar hesitation ducked under the stream, lightly touching Hux’s back as he reached for the soap. Hux made a tiny jerk at the touch but hummed his acceptance at Kylo’s clumsy request at washing him.

Kylo began by lathering Hux’s shoulders, ran his hands over his narrow chest and wiry arms, washed each hand one finger at the time before daring to move on to Hux’s stomach. Hux was regarding him with half-lidded eyes, moving only when Kylo nudged him or moved his limbs for him. A wry smile spread on his face when his gaze fell on Kylo’s slowly hardening cock.

“Already?”

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”

“Don’t apologise. I did suspect you had stamina.” Hux ran his index finger carefully along Kylo’s twitching shaft, drawing a circle around the head. “I also imagined you’d be, ah, _proportional_ and I’m glad to have been proven right.”

Hux licked his lips, then seemed to make up his mind and kneeled. Kylo held his breath until black dots appeared in his vision and barely held from rocking back with the power of his inhale. Hux was still measuring Kylo with his eyes. The expression on his face reminded Kylo of all the strategy meetings they had attended. Hux’s eyes narrowed and he put one hand on Kylo’s thigh, wrapping the other around the base of his cock. He looked up at Kylo. “Please be advised that I have never done this before. It will more than likely affect my performance. Obviously, I know the basic mechanics of the act but I’ve never tried them out in person, as they say.”

Kylo could only nod. He had no basis for comparison but was absolutely convinced Hux would not let him down. The first tentative lick sent a jolt of electricity up Kylo’s spine and when he wrapped his lips around Kylo’s cockhead and sucked Kylo’s knees almost buckled. Hux experimented with angles and techniques, had to draw back a couple of times to gasp for breath and cough when he tried to take Kylo as deep into his mouth as he could. It was undignified, and messy, and the single most arousing thing Kylo had ever seen and he let out a moan bordering on a sob when Hux made a determinate grunt and started to bob his head and stroke him where his mouth couldn’t reach, making a little twist of his wrist on every upstroke. His brows were creased with concentration and he held his eyes screwed tightly shut. The hot, wet sensation surrounding his cock and the fact it was a real Hux and not any of his dream versions on his knees and sucking him off sent him careening towards his second orgasm of the evening.

“Hux. Hux, I’m -” and that was as far as he got in his warning when he spasmed and spilled in Hux’s mouth. Or rather in his mouth, on his face and all over his chest when Hux jerked away, sputtering and gagging. He craned to fill his mouth with water and spat on the floor, then rinsed his mouth again.

“Sorry.” Kylo felt stupid and awkward again, standing there with his shrinking dick and wet hair.

Hux waved his hand at him. “It’s fine. I guess these things take some getting used to.” He held out his hand to Kylo and got up with his support. He looked down on his come-spattered chest and wrinkled his nose as he dragged his finger through the mess. Kylo’s spent cock twitched weakly and Kylo glanced at it, horrified. He joined Hux under the shower and helped him clean up once again.

“Um. Should I, you know, return the favour?” Kylo hated how unsure he sounded. In his fantasies he usually walked in on a mysteriously suddenly naked Hux, full of confidence and swagger, and proceeded to pound or be pounded in every way imaginable, without any unnecessary conversation or foreplay.

Hus shook his head, sending droplets of sudsy water flying in the air. “Not now. Maybe later. We really need to decide how we are going to handle the situation with the High Command, though.”

“Right now?”

“The sooner the better. We only have until the morning, anyway.” Hux rinsed the shampoo from his hair and carefully avoided making eye contact with Kylo. “The rumour of us fraternizing will have travelled quite far now and I cannot see any way of denying it without making things very awkward all round.”

“I cannot see how what we choose to do would be anyone else’s business.”

Hux glared at him, drew a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I am the Grand Marshal. We are amongst the most powerful people in the entire Galaxy, if not _the_ most powerful. Our actions and decisions affect the lives of billions of people. We are public figures. So yes, while we stand above the rest, we also represent the Order. Our honour is the Order’s honour, our resolve is the Order’s resolve, our fate -”

“Yes! Yes, okay, I see what you mean!”

Hux looked a bit lost being cut off mid-speech. He recovered quickly, huffed and turned his back to Kylo. “So, what do you propose we do, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo had no answer to that. He put his hands on Hux’s hips, slid them around him and rested his chin on Hux’s shoulder. Now that he had permission to touch it seemed he couldn’t get enough of it. Hux leaned back and covered Kylo’s hands with his own. “We are stronger together,” he said quietly. “Take Peavey’s reaction, for example. The old Imperials are still trying to undermine me - us - and I’m tired of constantly having to defend myself against them. They seek to drive the Order into factions and civil war.”

Kylo held him closer. “So you say we keep this up?”

“Yes. If you consent, that is.”

“Would you have proposed it if it wasn’t for the, you know, this?” Kylo emphasized his words by nosing around Hux’s ear and licking the shell of it.

Hux turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe. If I was absolutely certain it would benefit the Order.”

Kylo nodded. He brushed Hux’s hair from his forehead and made Hux shiver by ghosting his fingertips down the column of his neck. Water ran down their bodies and clung to Hux’s eyelashes and sideburns. “It will,” he said. “The Order will grow greater under our rule. And we will, too. I consent to your proposal.”

“It will not be easy, given our past history.”

“Hux, _nothing_ in our lives has ever been easy. If there’s something we’re good at, it’s winning even though the odds are against us.”

A rare smile lit up Hux’s face. “Excellent. Well. I’m given to understand these things should be done in more elaborate surroundings but like you said, we’re born to overcome adversities. Supreme Leader, will you do me the honour of having become my husband three months ago?”

“I will.”


End file.
